Kristoff and the styling of Anna's hair
by DeeJay-Dubu
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt. There'a a ball and Anna needs to go and get ready but Kristoff wants her to stay a bit longer so he offers to do her hair for her.


Tumblr user annaandkristoffbjorgman put out a prompt and I had time that day so I wrote it for her. Tenses could be a bit jumpy, I caught all the ones I could see though.

Anna loves balls, she couldn't be entirely sure why. It could be that she grew up on so many wonderful stories that had magical balls, it could also be that after so many years alone she still craved the company and the laughter and just the warmth that other people's bodies gave off. At the same time, it was that she loves to get dressed up, she remembers staring at those paintings on the walls and seeing the dresses, the jewellery, and the elaborate hairstyles. Most of all she suspects that it was the feeling of joy that filled her as she dances, seeing everyone smile and being able to just have fun without being judged for the type of fun she was having. Sometimes being a princess was hard.

Anna puts down her fantasy book and tries to leave the couch but Kristoff's hand tightens around her waist instinctively.

"Don't go yet." He mutters into her hair. He had started out the afternoon reading a book about ice sculpture that Elsa had gifted him when he had come to her embarrassed about his inability to read in the face of Anna's insatiable reading habits. At some point, the reading had become too hard, or he had become distracted because he had put the book down in favour of snuggling his face into Anna's neck and dozing slightly.

"I have to go." Anna replies. She smiles as he buries his head further into her hair.

"Nooo." He murmurs.

"I have to get my hair done for the ball." He stills slightly at her words and lifts his head to look her in the eyes.

"I could do your hair, I mean I could try or rather I would like to try." He stumbles over his words; he always does when he gets embarrassed. Anna thinks that it could be a disastrous experience.

"Okay," she giggles.

She drags him back to their room and pulls out the various hair things that she could need and proceeds to dump them all over the giant bed. She sits there looking at him expectantly while he just stares at the pile of hair accessories wondering what he's gotten himself into. Anna pokes him with her foot and laughs when he blinks his way back into reality. She's secretly glad that she had gotten into her dress earlier because she's sure he would have been at a loss at what to do with all the laces.

"I guess I'll start now then." He says, trying not to frown. Then he's behind her on the bed and playing with her hair.

Kristoff runs his hands through Anna's hair, he was quickly realising he had no idea how females did their hair. Was there this much of it here before? He picks up one of the only things he can identify, the hairbrush, and tries to get it through Anna's hair. She's polite enough to not mention how much he's pulling but concedes to herself that it's not half as bad as when her maid attempts to tame it in the morning. Once this is done Kristoff very quickly, feels the confusion settling back in, he knows there is no way that he could do any of simple hairstyles that he's seen Anna wear, let alone the elaborate ones. He decided to stick to very simple and picks up a hair tie. Another befuddled look and he attempts what Anna would call a side ponytail. He vaguely recalls something called a braid but he's never really paid attention to how Anna's hair is put up but he vows to do so one day. He twists the ponytail around for a bit and tries to wind it around her head. It keeps trying to escape and he keeps using more clips to keep it in place. He begins to seriously wonder how Anna and her maids manage to keep her hair so perfect when he finds he's used most of the clips. When he finally managed to pin it enough that it stays there without him leaving his hand there, he gives up.

"Okay, I think I'm done. Turn around so I can see." _Surely it can't be too bad, it's all staying in place._ Anna complies and Kristoff is speechless for a moment. He starts to laugh.

"Nope, I'm not done at all." He chokes through his laughter. "I definitely need a bit of practice, oh most beautiful of Princesses."

Anna runs to her mirror to see what is done and is immediately overcome by giggles.

"Most beautiful Princess? Only if perhaps I was princess of the monkeys."

"It's not the bad," he laughs.

"No, it absolutely looks like a monkey did this."

He insists on taking it down before she goes to get it done properly and she insists on leaving it up. He ends up chasing her all the way down the hall as she laughs and goes to join Elsa. They had planned to get their hair done together earlier. It took a bit longer than usual because neither of the sisters would could still because they were laughing so hard.

Later that night when Anna is attempting to take the pins and clips out of her hair Kristoff stops her. This he _can_ do. Nearly all of the pins are located and removed and her hair tumbles back down around her shoulders. He still has no idea how the hairstyle was done. But it doesn't matter because there's a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Was it just as hard to get it down as it was to get it up?" She asks. He just growls slightly and pulls her in for a silencing kiss. His hands clasp at the laces to her dress and he very quickly realises that it's not going to be that easy to get her out of it. She starts to laugh again.

"Are you having a bit of trouble, dear?" Her innocent gaze ruined by the grin that fights its way through. He spins her around so that he can better see the maze of ribbon. _Come on Kristoff, you only have to get her out of it._

Anna laughs the entire time that he's fumbling around back there, until suddenly he's got it and the dress is hurriedly pulled off and before she knows it, he's kissing her again and his hands are going everywhere.

It takes her fingers a moment to realise how many buttons his clothes have and then it's Kristoff's turn to laugh.


End file.
